Heretofore, a light emitting element using a nitride semiconductor, especially, a gallium nitride (GaN) compound semiconductor is used in a light emitting device such as an LED or an LD (for example, refer to a patent document 1).
The patent document 1 describes a GaN blue light emitting element in which a buffer layer, an n-type gallium nitride system compound semiconductor layer, an n-type cladding layer, an n-type active layer, a p-type cladding layer, and a p-type contact layer are deposited on a sapphire substrate. This conventional GaN blue light emitting element emits a light with an emission wavelength of 370 nm.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent No. 2778405 (FIG. 1)